The present invention relates to a liquid transfer apparatus for automatic analyzers, and more particularly to apparatus of this type for automatic analyzers that sequentially transfer a plurality of sample vessels holding liquid samples, such as samples to be analyzed, to a station where a probe of a liquid distributor is disposed.
In that automatic analyzer which performs the analysis of components that are contained in a test sample such as blood serum or urine, it is a common practice that after a number of liquid vessels, each containing test liquids such as samples to be analyzed, have been set on a liquid transfer apparatus these vessels are sequentially transferred to a predetermined station, the liquid samples in the vessels are picked up by means of a probe for a liquid distributor at the station and then these liquids thus picked up are transferred by the probe to another station where while analysis is performed. In the automatic analyzer which performs such sequential operations, there are instances where a predetermined analysis is being performed after a number of liquid vessels have been set in the liquid transfer apparatus there arises an urgent need to perform the analysis of another test sample or to apply various corrections by inserting the analysis of a standard sample such as a control blood serum or the like. In such cases, a conventional automatic analyzer generally conducts the analysis by removing a liquid vessel which has been set in the liquid transfer apparatus and then inserting a specified liquid vessel which contains a sample requiring testing urgently or a standard sample at the position where the liquid vessel taken out was. However, such a changing of liquid vessels is extremely troublesome and there is a case in which the order of analyzing procedures for liquid samples such as samples previously set on the liquid transfer apparatus are disturbed due to the necessity of setting the removed liquid vessel at another position of the liquid transfer apparatus. In addition, it is difficult to manually exchange and set a liquid vessel in the vicinity of a position where the liquid sample is to be picked up, where a probe and the like of a liquid distributor exist. It is conventional, therefore, that the specified liquid vessel be inserted at a position considerably upstream of a number of liquid vessels, for example ten or more, from a predetermined operation position. As a result, considerable time elapses before the analysis of the liquid sample in the specified liquid vessel is initiated and much more time is required when there are many analyzing items for liquid in each of the liquid vessels between the position where the specified liquid vessel is inserted and the predetermined operation position.